Mejeer
Mezeal is one of the four elders of Extalia. Appearance An an elderly Exceed, Mezeal is an antropomorphous cat with long limbs, notably taller than many of his fellow Exceeds. He has a long, light beard reaching down to his middle chest, large eyebrows diagonally pointing upwards on his forehead, and distinctive eyes, each taking on the shape of a "3''", which seems to be always half-closed, likely as a result of his presbyopia and his refusal to wear glasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 23, extras Framing his beard are his numerous, long whiskers, and he has large feline ears diagonally going upwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 10-11 Mezeal wears a long, loose light robe reaching down to his feet. Over it, he dons a dark, hooded cloak with lighter edges and the parts corresponding to his shoulders each bearing a light circle with a thin "''X" in it (sometimes instead portrayed as a plain, light oval patches)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 6; he's always shown with the hood on, his ears emerging from it. He also has a light, ornamental scarf hanging from his neck, which is covered in a series of dark motifs, reminiscent of many "X''"s crossed with the same amount of arched forms. Personality Mezeal retains a calm demeanor most of the time. He's shown to be firm in his principles, even minor or seemingly irrational ones, such as his stern refusal to wear glasses despite the presbyopia afflicting him. He's also willing to take responsibility for mistakes committed both by him and by those close to him, as shown with the deception regarding Shagotte's presumed deity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 14 History Many years ago, the elders decided to create a queen in order to protect the Exceeds from the humans. They used Shagotte's unique Precognition ability to fool the humans into thinking that they had the ability to kill anyone. They kept this secret even from the other Exceeds in order to boost their confidence. This plan succeeded and the humans began to fear the power of the Exceed god.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 14-15 When Pantherlily saved and brought back a young Mystogan to Extalia, Mezeal and the other elders expressed their outrage and, believing that Pantherlily had broken their laws, pronounced him as a "Fallen", banishing him from Extalia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 6 Years later, in the year x778, Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia and the elders mistook it as an incoming result of a war with the humans. Knowing that they wouldn't win a war, the elders and Shagotte decided to gather 100 Exceed eggs and let them escape into Earth Land. However, they decided to tell the Exceeds that it's a plan to destroy the monsters of the other world known as the Dragon Slayers. Using the humans' anima, the plan succeeded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 7-8 Synopsis Edolas arc When the Royal Kingdom fires the Dragon Chain Cannon at Extalia and declares war on the Exceeds, Mezeal and the other elders accompany Queen Shagotte as she faces Wendy, Charle and the other Exceeds in order to tell them the truth. After Shagotte reveals to the other Exceeds that she is not a god and is only an Exceed who possesses only one wing, the Elders begin to explain about Shagotte's Precognition ability that allowed them to fool the humans into believing the existence of god. Faced with the reality that they are only a weak race, the listening Exceeds break down and cry. However, Charle is unable to accept the explanation of the elders and continues to blame the elders for giving her the order to kill her friends. Martam tries to tell Charle that Shagotte never gave such an order but Charle wouldn't listen to him. Hearing Charle's words, Shagotte pulls out a dagger and tosses it at her, asking for her forgiveness and telling her to punish her for what she has done. She then tells the other Exceeds to abandon Extalia, but they wouldn't listen to her, all of them determined to be with her till the end. Charle then picks up the dagger and stabs the ground, refusing to kill the queen and telling the Exceeds that Extalia will not crumble if they all band together to save it. She then flies off, much to the other Exceed's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 9-20 Inspired by Charle's words, all the Exceeds leave Extalia in order to try and push back the Lacrima Island and stop its collision with their hometown. The four elders surround Shagotte, trying to support her. However, she loses balance and falls towards the ground. Luckily, Pantherlily is able to save her, much to the elders' surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 4-6 When the Royal Army arrive and begin to change the Exceeds into Lacrima, all the Exceeds fly away, trying to get away from the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 8-9 Mezeal is able to escape the Royal Army together with Shagotte, the other elders, and a few Exceeds. The group stays together and watches as the Dragon Slayers battle Faust's Dorma Anim. However, the elders tell Shagotte that they should move away or they will be caught in the battle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 91 The group leaves the battle and goes to one of the floating islands. However, the island soon begins to fall to the ground, signalling the activation of Reverse Anima and the disappearance of Magic in Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 8-9 Due to the Magic inside the Exceeds, they are ejected from Edolas into Earth Land, along with the members of Earth Land Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12 The Exceeds arrive first, followed by the members of Fairy Tail. However, Charle isn't happy to see them and orders them to go back to Edolas, saying that they are dangerous. The Exceeds try to apologize to her but Charle refuses to accept it, blaming them still for sending her to Earth Land with the mission to kill the Dragon Slayers. Hearing this, the elders and Shagotte begin to explain everything, saying that they sent the Exceed eggs to Earth Land six years ago in order to have them evacuated, since Shagotte foresaw the destruction of Extalia. They also explain that Charle invented the non-existent mission on her own due to her own Precognition ability which may have confused her as her memory. Hearing the truth, Charle forgives the Exceeds and asks them why she alone has precognition ability, only to receive no answer. All the Exceeds then leave in order to find the other Exceeds that were sent to Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 4-16 Magic and Abilities 'Aera' (翼 ''Tsubasa): Being an Exceed, Mezeal is blessed with the ability to sprout angelic wings and fly. When using this Magic, he is able to carry one object or passenger without suffering from the extra weight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Page 5 Equipment Staff: Mezeal is shown carrying around in his left hand a long, gnarled staff, which gets thinner and thinner near its lower edge, and has its massive upper edge adorned by a pair of large holes placed horizontally one near the other, together with a bulge below them; something which makes the whole edge resemble the stylized head of an odd creature. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas Category:Villains Category:Needs Help